Different End
by Rika-Senpai
Summary: How far would you go for the person you love?
1. Chapter 1

_**What is your wish my Master?**_

_My wish?_

_**Yes my Master, I can grant all your deepest desires.**_

_My desires?_

_**Yes my Master but I can only grant one so pick wisely.**_

_. . . Then I wish-_

….

"Fate!" the brunette waved as the blonde enforcer made her way to her.

"Nanoha? I thought you had classes today," she said as the brunette embraced her.

"Nyahaha, Vita said she would take over so I can spend the day with you," she then tighten her grip around the enforcer, "You've been gone for too long…," she whispered.

The blonde smiled softly as she returned the hug, "I've missed you too Nanoha."

They remained fused together before they began to notice the uncomfortable coughing coming from around them. Suddenly they remembered they were in the middle of the hall, "Nyahaha," Nanoha laughed as she slowly separated herself from her Fate.

Fate only smiled at her, allowing the brunette to lead her away from the crowd they had managed to create from their display of affection, "Come on Fate lets spend the day together!"

The blonde nodded before she stopped, jerking the other girl to a stop as well, "Oh I almost forgot I'm sorry Nanoha!" her eyes saddening as she kissed the other girls hand, "I have to go and check in with Hayate first."

The other girl giggled, "Its fine Fate chan,"she then leaned in close to the blonde's ear, "I'll go on ahead first, don't keep me waiting," and with that the girl winked at her wife as she walked away.

Fate, eye's widen and face completely red, couldn't help but stare at her wife's retreating back, her eyes glued to the sway in her hips she knew Nanoha was making in order to tempt the blonde, which was working.

With a sigh of disappointment as the brunettes figure disappeared behind the doors, the blonde quickly made her way to Hayate's office.

. . .

Arriving home, Nanoha then began to make dinner, she had been waiting far too long for her enforcer, she still couldn't believe it had been an year since they last saw each other. She began to giggle to herself as she cooked up the fried fish she had prepared before hand. Her hands quickly heating up the lasagna she had in the oven and mixing the salad together.

'Today is going to be a very special day,' she thought as she prepared the table, setting candles and rose petals around the surface.

Satisfied with her work she began to make her way upstairs until a blonde headed figure made her way inside. Nanoha grinned as she leaped into the blondes arms, "Wow something smells good," and the blonde nuzzled her face into the brunette's neck.

"Nyahaha," she giggled as Fate's hand began to wonder around her wifes body.

Leaning into the touches, Nanoha then allowed their lips to met in a gentle kiss which soon exploded with passion and need, as their lips roughly pressed together, their tongues dancing with desire.

"H-Hold o-on F-FA-te," Nanoha moaned as the blonde bite her neck, licking and kissing the spot.

"I'm sorry Nanoha but I can't wait anymore," Fate whispered as she captured her earlobe between her teeth.

Nanoha restrain her voice as the blonde hands managed to find her breast and thigh, "F-Fate h-hold o-on..," she whispered, "Lets take this upstairs…" she blushed.

Fate immediately picked up her wife bride style and began running to their room, "Fate chan!"

. . .

"Hohoho someone had a nice welcome back present," Hayate grinned as she spotted the blushing duo making their way into her office.

"Haha you can say that," Fate smiled as she glance at Nanoha.

"Nyahaha," Nanoha blushed as Hayate examine both girls.

"Hmm very-," Hayate remain in the same pose, arms still placed on her hips, her mouth open as if to finish but nothing ever came out.

"Hayate?" Nanoha said as she waved her hand in front of the girl, "This isn't funny Hayate! Fate d-," but she stopped when she noticed that the other girl had also stopped moving.

Fate was scratching her cheek as if ready to deny whatever their commander was about to say but her finger never moved. Nanoha eyes widen as she began to shake the enforcer but she remain still like a statue, the same for Hayate.

Panic began to form as she ran around the base only to find people frozen in whatever activity they were engaged in before everything stopped, "HELLO!?" She screamed as she ran to each one only to be met with no response.

"**Nanoha Takamachi Harlaown**," she heard a thunderous voice call her.

Before she could even speak sudden she was taken to an empty dimension, her eyes searched the area as she noticed a screen in front of her which was playing a scene.

* * *

**Rika Senpai: Hahaha! and they all thought I was dead. ^^ Hello there this is my first story in this section so please don't be afraid to review!**

**I also would appreciate any advice or pointers and I hope you all enjoy this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I will only repeat myself once, What happened on December 13?"

"I don't know…"

The detective sighed as she loosen her collar, "Miss …," she looked at the suspect's files, "Miss Takamachi Nanoha I presume?"

"Yes…," the instructor remained seated as she played with a ring on her left hand.

"Ok how about this," the detective cleared her voice, "How long have you've know Fate Testarossa?"

The brunette's fingers paused their movements, "I have know Fate chan for mostly all my life."

"I see," the detective's eyes remained on the girls ring, "So tell me Miss Takamachi are you married?"

"Yes, I'm married to Fate chan and we have a beautiful daughter together," she said as her fingers began playing with the ring again.

The detective paused but continued, "Any Exs?" and the brunette's eyes glanced at the camera filming her.

"Yes, I had once dated two guys in high school before dating Fate chan," she said.

"I see do you know whether or not Miss Testarossa had any Ex's?"

"I don't know," the brunette stood up from her seat, "Can I go now? I'm late for work."

"Go right ahead and thank you for your time," and with that the brunette left.

. . .

_A red convertible had driven onto the sidewalk as a certain brunette clumsily got out, "S-See yea laatur Yuonou," she waved and made her way to her front door._

_Noticing a small damp light she smiled to herself as she made her way inside. Sure enough sitting in their livingroom was Fate who was just staring at her as she tapped her fingers._

"_Where were you?" she asked as the brunette made her way to her._

"_I went out and had a drink with Yuuno," she smiled as she collapsed onto the blondes lap, "Relax don't worry so much!"_

"_Worry? How can you expected me not to worry when all you told me was that you were going out with an old guy friend?" the brunette just grinned as she kissed the blondes neck, "Nanoha!"_

_The brunette just giggled as she separated herself from her neck, "Relax nothing happened," her fingers began to trail down the enforcers jawline, "Jealous?"_

_A flash of rage appeared on the blondes crimson eyes, "Jealous? I'm worried!" she sighed as she rested her forehead on the brunette's shoulder, "Nanoha I'm just tired of all this," she held the other girl close, "I'm scared that I might lose you…"_

"_Silly Fate chan," Nanoha said as she returned the hug, "Have faith in me."_

"_Right…" and with that the brunette lifted herself from the blonde and smiled seductively._

"_Why don't I show you how much you mean to me?" and the blonde enforcer smiled softly._

"_I'm sorry Nanoha but I'm really tired, not today ok?" and the brunette huffed before agreeing with the blonde._

_They began walking to their bedroom as Nanoha clung to Fate's arm for support, "I love you Fate," she said._

"_Yea me too."_

. . .

"Good evening miss Yagami Signum," the detective said as she made her way inside the home, "Are you alone?"

"Yes, everyone was busy today, I hope you don't mind," she said as she motion for her to sit on the couch across from her.

"No, In fact you're just the right person I wanted to see today," the detective brought out her note pad, "To start off you don't have to answer any of my questions if you do not want to."

"Very well I will keep that in mind," with that the detective began to read her questions.

"How long have you've know Miss Testarossa?"

"I have known her since she was nine."

"What would you say your relationship with Miss Testarossa would be?

"We are close, I wouldn't say best friends but close enough for Testarossa to be able to come to me for help."

"I see, so are you saying Miss Testarossa would talk to you about her problems?"

"Yes."

"Had Miss Testarossa asked for any advice or talked about any problems she might have been facing with you in the months between July to December?"

"Hmm yes I recall around October she had told me something about being unhappy and confused."

"I see," the detective was documenting her find, "Do you remember the problem she was having?"

"Yes she said something along the lines of being confused about what to do with her life," the pink haired warrior closed her eyes to think before giving a sigh, "Sorry that seems to be all I can remember."

"No no its fine," the detective smiled, "This is a lot of information I have been able to get," the detective began to pick up her things, "Aaa one more thing!"

The pink knight looked at the detective, "Is Miss Testarossa married?"

. . .

"_Hayate!" the brunette whined as she crossed her arms, "How can you say that?!"_

"_I'm just saying the truth," the commander said as she continued typing onto her screen, "What if Fate is finally fid up with your carefree life and is seeing someone in secret?"_

"_No! Thats not like Fate chan at all!" Her purplish eyes glanced at the wedding ring on her left hand, "That can't be the reason why Fate chan has been coming home late. . .right?"_

_Taking notice of the other girls tone, the blue eyed commander dismissed her screen and gave the brunette her full attention, "I'm just kidding! Come on, we are talking about Fate here! Loyal puppy dog Fate who has been lovestruck ever since she met a certain brunette!"_

"_Your right," Nanoha stood up and made her way to the door, "Hayate it was fun talking to you but I have to go somewhere."_

"_Ok see you later!" once the brunette was gone the blue eyed girl released a long sigh, "Oh Nanoha…"_

. . .

"Good evening Mr Sycra," the detective greeted as they exchanged handshakes.

"Good evening to you too detective," they then sat in their respected chairs in the small cafe they agree to met at.

"Let me remind you that you have a right to refuse to answer any question I ask you," the detective said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ok," the blonde said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Did you know Miss Nanoha Takamachi? and Did you date her in one point of your life?"

The green eyed boy stayed silent before answering, "Yes and yes. We dated back in middle school for about three months before she broke up with me."

"Do you know why she broke up with you?" the detective said as she scribbled notes down.

"No she never said but after a year passed and word got out she was dating Fate I just assume she dumped me to chase after her."

"I see," the detective said, "Do you know who Mr Chrono Harlaown is?"

"Yes he's Fate's adoptive brother why?"

"Oh I see so whos adopted?" her eyes focused on the information she was writing down.

"Oh Umm Fate was adopted by the Harlaown family when she was nine due to her family problems."

"I see," she said taking a gulp of her coffee, "Do you know whether or not Nanoha has any connections to Mr Chrono other than through Fate?"

"Umm no not that I know of why?"

"Do you know whether or not Nanoha was seeing him behind Fate's back?"

"Umm I don't know but what does Chrono have to-," but he was interrupted by the girls question.

"Do you know where I can find Mr Chrono?"

"Umm yea you can find him in the main branch of the TSAB headquarters," but before he could say anything more the detective was gone.

. . .

"_Did you think I wouldn't find out?!" Fate screamed as she stormed towards her room._

"_Wait Fate Chan I can explain!" A mess brunette cried as she tried to stop the blonde from packing her stuff._

"_Explain what?! How you magically slept with my __**married**_ _brother for three months?" the blonde then pushed the other girl away as she finished packing._

"_No! Its not like that!" she cried as she threw herself on the blonde, "I-It w-wasn't l-like that…"_

_After hours passed with the brunette crying on the blonde, Fate finally sighed, "Why is it that I even forgive you for this?"_

_She then embraced the brunette tightly, "I don't want to lose you…," she whispered to the brunette as her own tears began to fall._

"_And you won't I promise Fate!" the other girl said as she embraced the blonde back, taking in her scent, "I won't do anything that will harm Fate chan anymore."_

. . .

"Hello mister Chrono Harlaown," the detective said as she took a seat on an empty chair in his office, "Thank you for seeing me."

"Anything to help find Fate," he said as he took a sip of an unknown beverage, "How has the search been going? Any leads?"

"I might have one if you agree to answer all my questions truthfully," she said taking out her notepad, "Now for starters did you know Nanoha Takamachi in any way than through Fate?"

There was a very long pause before he gulped down the unknown liquid in one gulp, "Yes we saw each other in secret for four months before she began dating Fate. "

"Secretly seeing each other huh?," she read her notes and the blue haired man just drank more of his drinking after refilling his glass, " Did these activities stop when Nanoha Takamachi began a relationship with Fate Testarossa?"

"Yes of course," he said gazing at a photograph of a small girl with sad eyes next to a small blue haired boy, "Though we would have accidental "dances" when we both went out drinking."

"I see," she continued to document her discovery, "Tell me is Nanoha an alcoholic?"

"Yes and no, she wouldn't drink during her worker days but she would whenever we went out or at parties."

"Tell me did Fate ever find out about your relationship?"

The blue haired man eye's began to water, "I believe its time for you to leave," he said as he hid his face with his bangs.

With that said the detective stood up and made her way to the door, "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Perfect hehehe" she giggled as she made her way to the next person.

* * *

"Fate chan…," the brunette whispered as her eyes widen from the display on the screen, "This doesn't make sense Fate and I aren't like this! I would never cheat on her in such a way!"

"I always knew you would be the stubborn one."

"Who's there?!" she spoke, enraged by the display she just witnessed.

"Relax Nanoha, what you just witness was a butchered world."

"Butchered?" she said as she looked around the empty room to find no one.

"Yes, there has been someone or something going around these worlds making it impossible for you and Fate to end up together."

"What?!" she said as she remembered the images she saw, "Who…?"

"That is a good question, who indeed but thats why I brought you here," the voice said as Nanoha remained silent, "You are one of the few Nanoha's that still has a _happy ending_."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"That your world still remains in its natural state but if we don't act fast we won't be able to stop whatever it is that has been destroying the other worlds."

"I don't understand why am I here? Where am I? What did I just witness? and What do you mean by _Happy Ending_?" Nanoha asked as her eyes wandered around the white space, looking for her abductor.

"Nanoha!" the voice boomed causing the other girl to flinch, "Relax I will explain everything just hold on."

Suddenly the room dimmed and a yellow star appeared in front of the brunette, "Pay attention for I will not repeat myself again, for you see we really do not have enough time."

Nanoha nodded, never once lowering her guard just in case something were to occur, "To start off we are inside an empty universe," the star then showed the brunette her world, "Something or someone has been messing around with the circulation of the natural events in section 245 which would include your world," The brunettes violet eyes soften as she watched the images of her frozen family and friends, "I have noticed a certain pattern with how this virus works and it seems as if its always revolves around you."

"Me?" the brunette asked as the figure began to show her other dimensions.

"No, I'm talking about all the Nanohas and Fates everywhere," Nanoha's hand began to grip into her sides.

"Why us?"

"I wished I could answer that but I do not even know myself but that is the reason why you are here," the voice spoke, "You and a few of the other you's still have a _happy ending_ for a reason which is why I choiced you for this."

"I see…"

"I'm sorry but please understand that I had no choice but to choice you," Nanoha raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" the brunette questioned as the room lit up again.

"Your world is the only one furthest away," the voice said, "I beg you Nanoha Takamachi Harlaown please help me fix the other dimensions and find the culprit behind these attacks."

"What if I refuse?" the voice then sighed.

"Then you will be returned to your home where you will live in a peaceful manner until the culprit taints your world."

Nanoha stayed silent, her eyes going to the image of Fate's smiling face that was being projected, "What would happen to them if I agree?"

"The people in your world will remain frozen. This will make your world practically invisible to whoever is creating these disturbances."

After much thought the brunette finally responded, "...I'll do it."

"Very well please lift out your dominate hand. I will be guiding you through each world and assisting you on this quest I have imposed on you," Nanoha did as it commanded and she raised her left hand.

Before she even knew it, her left hand was being surrounded by yellow and white light. This caused a gush of wind to hit the center of her palm as she grasped the item that had formed. After the wind and lights began to die out she slowly opened her hand to reveal a small scarlet sphere.

The device glowed slightly, "..."

The brunettes eyes widen as she examine the device, "Amazing…"

Suddenly the device began to illuminate an intense red glow, "Nanoha! I sense a disturbance in world 768! Prepare yourself!"

"Eh?!" suddenly a pinkish transportation circle appeared underneath her and before she could blink she was gone.

* * *

**Rika Senpai: Hello hello! I would like to thank you all for your support ^^! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story plot! Nanoha is owned by its own company XD **


	3. Chapter 3

"_I'm so sorry Fate but Nanoha is already dating Yuuno," the brunette said as she clung to the blonde's arm, "But don't worry I won't ever leave you."_

_. . ._

"_Nanoha…" the blonde whispered as she held onto the other girl's hand tight, "I love you."_

_. . ._

"_Tell me its a lie!" the brunette screamed as she ran away from the blonde's apartment, "Please tell me you're not with Hayate!" she cried._

_. . ._

Violet eyes snapped open in shock and confusion as she wheezed and huffed. Nanoha placed her left hand on her heart to control the overflowing emotions she had received during such visions, "What the heck was that?!" she gasped as she controlled her breathing.

"Those were the changes done to this world," the red sphere said, "It is important for you to know it in order to fix this world."

Nanoha stared at the device as it hovered in front of her, "So the Nanoha and Fate of this world are already apart?"

"Yes but they can still be saved."

Nanoha smiled softly as she picked herself off the floor, "I see," she dusted off her bottom and stretched her arms, "Then lets get to it!" she grinned.

Moments passed in silent before the brunette screamed in fear, "WHY ARE WE FLOATING IN THE AIR?!" panic clearly in her voice, she began flapping her arms as if that was going to keep her afloat.

"Nanoha relax!" the device said as it floated in front of the shocked girl, "We are mere spirits in these dimension so the laws of gravity and other means do not affect us."

"O-oh," she laughed awkwardly as she straightened herself out, "So how will we change these changes?"

"Simple, I have given you the ability to possess anyone you see fit in order to reverse these effects."

"So I can jump into any bodies body?" the brunette said as she began floating around.

"Yes," the device watched as the other girl began dancing and flipping through the air, "Is your dimension not filled with magic?"

"Huh? Magic?" the girl gave the device a puzzling look.

"Nevermind," it then began moving towards the city, "Come we must find our first possession."

. . .

When they had arrived at the city it didn't take long for Nanoha to realize that the red gem was beginning to lag behind. With a few persuading words, the brunette was able to get the device to rest while Nanoha looked around and formulated a plan. Now with the gem resting as a necklace, Nanoha began to search around the city for any traces of the girls in her visions.

"Lets see Nanoha is getting married," the brunette said as she searched through the city, "Nyahaha it feels weird saying it."

Nanoha then began to make her way to the apartment section of this town, "And Fate chan seems to live in her old apartment."

With a few pause here and there she was able to find the blonde's apartment building and room, "Here it is," she then went through the front door.

Her eyes widen in shock as she slowly made her way into the room. The floor was filled with empty alcohol bottles, there was trash bags everywhere, the furnisher was either ripped apart or covered in some kind of laundry.

Nanoha grasped her chest in pain, "Fate chan…," as if summoning the girl, Nanoha then heard snoring coming from the misshift couch bed.

She leaned towards the edge of the couch as she stared at the blonde. To say she was fine would be an understatement, the blonde was a complete mess. She laid there on the couch, her hand grabbing onto a bottle of wine, her clothes stained with dirt and sweat, her hair looked as if it hadn't been attended to for years.

A small whispered escaped her dry lips, "N-Nano...ha… don't leave…."

The brunette floated in front of the blonde, taking her hand as best as she could, Nanoha knew what she had to do, "I'm sorry star san," she then looked at the blonde's tear stained face, "Don't worry Fate chan I won't let you end up apart," with a smile in her face she focused her energy into Fate.

With a blinding light Nanoha's spiritual form was gone and burgundy eyes flipped open. A cream colored hand slowly made its way to the blonde's head as she winced in pain.

. . .

"_Get off of me Hayate!" the blonde screamed as she pushed the smaller girl away from her, "How could you tell Nanoha that?!"_

"_But I really do love you Fate," the girl with short brown hair then lend in to force her lips on the blonde's cherry like once._

_There lips only connected for a split second before the blonde had placed her hand on the other girls mouth and pushed her aside, "Give it a break already Hayate."_

_The brunette let her salty tears fall from her red eyes as she gripped her hands into tight fists._

_. . ._

"_Nanoha its a misunderstanding!" the blonde screamed as she followed the girl with a side ponytail._

"_Oh really?" she smirked as she stopped her movements to face the blonde, "It doesn't matter anymore," the brunette smirked as her red eyes glowed but the blonde didn't notice, "I'm in love with Yuuno and I plan on marrying him regardless of how you feel," with that said she then patted the blonde on her cheek before leaving her there in shock._

. . .

The pain finally subsided as she then massaged her temples, "What the heck…" she thought as she remember the flash backs.

As she stabilized in the blondes body she allowed her eyes to gaze at the small table filled with junk. There was nothing new just bottles, trash, old mail, and cloths. Suddenly she caught site of a light bluish envelope, finally settling in, she then reached for the envelope which seemed to be the only thing clean in this room.

"You are humbly invited to the Scrya's wedding," she read out loud.

Her eyes then went to the date, 'A week from now,' she sighed mentally as she tossed the mail back on the table, 'No wonder she's like this,' she then slowly stood up.

Feeling a bit odd in another girls body she decide to practice her movements and controls as she cleaned the girl's apartment.

"Nyahaha I can get use to this," she grinned as she finished up the rooms, "Now all thats left is this body," she then blushed lightly before shaking off unnecessary thoughts, "This is for Nanoha's everywhere!"

. . .

'Where is she?' the blonde thought as she searched through the barkery shop, 'I could have sworn that she would want her parents to make the wedding cake, I mean I, will Fate, had them design it when we got married.'

"Fate chan?" someone was calling her but the blonde was too busy glaring at the barkery from her spot behind a pole on the other side of the street , "FATE CHAN!"

Nanoha, forgetting she was currently Fate, was too busy strategizing her movements as a figure began to sneak their way behind her. Gripping her sides Nanoha yelped as the other figure burst into giggles.

"Nyahahahahaha I'm so sorry I just couldn't help it," the brunette giggled as the blonde patted her chest in order to control her shock, "Besides I called you over and over again and you didn't even respond."

Finally calming down she then looked at the brunette's face, 'This is so creepy,' she thought as she basically gazed at her own face, "I'm sorry I was just deep in thought and before I knew it you attacked me," she then chuckled nervously. Suddenly she felt a strong impulse to run away from this girl.

"Its fine," the other girl said as she smiled warmly at her, "So what brings you here."

'Just leave!' the blonde heard a voice echo in her head, 'She doesn't need me just please leave!' rubbing her blonde head she then returned the brunettes smile, "I thought we could have a chat."

'You're wrong we don't need to talk!' she heard the voice scream but Nanoha ignored her pleas as she lead the brunette towards a park.

"So are you really getting married?" the blonde asked as they slowly made their way towards the railing near the beach.

The brunette tensed slightly as she stared at the concrete below them, "Yeah."

The blonde ignored further screams of agony in her head as she continued talking to the brunette, "Do you really love him?" suddenly the voice in her head stopped her whining as she also waited for the other girls answer.

"I-I," they had reached the railing and the brunette grasped the wooden fence separating them from the sea, "O-Of course I do."

"Nanoha," the blonde said as the other girl gazed into the sea's horizon.

"Isn't it already too late for this Fate," she mumbled as her gripped tighten further turning her knuckles white, "You disappeared for a month and suddenly you show up."

"I _**only left**_ _because you_ told me to!" the blonde said as she glared at her shoe, "Nanoha I really do love you!"

"Fate stop…," the brunette said as she hid her face with her brown bangs.

"I love you Nanoha Takamachi!" she said as she turned the other girl around, "I love you so much," she desperately stated as she held the brunette's face with her hands.

"Fate…," her violet eyes began to get watery as the blonde connected their lips together.

. . .

"Wow," Nanoha said as she watched the scene below her. Her eyes saddening as she watched the two express their love for one another, 'Fate chan.'

Nanoha was shocked at first when she was kicked out of the blonde's body. At first she thought she had done something wrong but she had forgotten about her worries when she watched the pair proclaim their love for one another.

"You owe me big time for this," she heard a voice say as she looked away from the love birds to see a floating gem.

"Star san!" she smiled widely as she watch the sphere get closer to her.

"We'll call it even," it said as it hovered next to Nanoha, "I will forget that you left me alone in Fate's apartment because we were at least able to fix this world."

Nanoha raised her eyebrow as she watch the red gem, "Wait so you."

"Do you honestly believe that this Nanoha would easily talk to or even approach Fate?" the brunette the smiled softly at the gem as she returned her gaze back to the two.

"Thank you Star san," she said.

. . .

The red gem activated a new teleportation circle.

"Come this world is no longer at risk," the gem stated, "It seems that the virus had abandoned this world a long time ago."

"Right, then lets go!" the brunette smiled confidently as they were beginning to be absorbed by the circle, 'Good luck you two,' she said as they were then teleported to a new world.

. . .

"**My Master I sense an unknown power going through the dimension walls."**

The figure sighed deeply as it continued its movements, "Don't worry it could simple be a solar flash messing with your censors."

"**But Master-."**

"Its pointless to argue with me," it said continued to travel through the night sky, "Just focus on your aerial search and locate them already," it growled as it flew through the clouds.

"**Very well my Master."**

. . .

* * *

**Rika Senpai: Thank you for your supports! ^^ I feel like a broken record but none the less I love thanking you all for reading my work!**

**Happy Humpday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show...**


End file.
